Un encuentro que cambio el destino
by MonkeyDKai132
Summary: En una misión Lucy encuentra un collar que abrirá una puerta de su destino, mientras en el gremio llega una chica que, celosa de Lucy, hechiza a todos para que la traten horrible y funciona incluso la echan del gremio. Lucy devastada se va lejos de Magnolia, su vida peligra pero un mago oscuro que viste completamente de negro la salva y hará cambiar la vida de Lucy para siempre.
1. Un encuentro que cambio el destino

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Fairy Tail había ganado los grandes juegos mágicos y el gremio se encontraba en una de sus tantas fiestas por cualquier motivo. Desde que el gremio había ganado mucha gente se les había unido y las misiones eran más y mejores pagadas.

Como era habitual en el gremio más destructivo de Fiore se encontraba en una pelea con la mayoría de los hombres metidos, los magos que habían iniciado la pelea estaban lazando tantas cosas que más y mas personas se unían a la pelea.

-¡¿Que dijiste hielito?!- gritaba el dragon slayer de fuego.

-¡Como me escuchaste cabeza de carbón!, por tu culpa no nos pagaron la misión- decía el mago de hielo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Gray-sama su ropa- decía Juvia con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Gray cálmate, sabemos que Natsu tiene la culpa pero ya no se puede hacer nada- hablaba Erza detrás del mago.

-Lucy ¿que paso durante la misión?, es raro ver a Gray tan molesto- preguntaba una albina detrás de la barra.

-Ah eso- recordaba Lucy sentada en la barra-

_**-Flashback-**_

Un grupo de siete magos, contando a los dos gatos, se encontraban caminando por un bosque hacia la casa del que había solicitado a los magos.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, dice ella- dijo el reloj parlante con la maga estelar adentro.

-No falta mucho- decía Gray mientras se sacaba la camisa por el calor que había.

-Si Lucy falta poco porque no caminas por ti misma- decía Natsu caminando al frente del grupo.

-¡Aye! Lucy es una floja- decía el gato azul comiendo un pescado.

-Cállense es su culpa que no tomáramos en tren, dice ella… mi tiempo termino- dijo el reloj parlante mientras desaparecía.

-Ven ahora tengo que caminar y me duelen los pies- decía Lucy mientras caminaba despacio.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés cansada si nos has caminado nada?- le preguntaba Gray.

-¡Silencio!- gritaba Lucy antes de golpear a los magos.

-Tranquila Lucy ya casi llegamos, se puede ver la ciudad desde aquí- decía Titania que estaba conversando con Wendy.

-Por cierto Erza-san, ¿de qué trata la misión?- preguntaba la pequeña Wendy.

-Es cierto no nos quisiste decir de que trataba la misión Erza- decía un Gray todo golpeado por Lucy.

-Veamos… hay que rescatar a un niño de unos magos oscuros que lo secuestraron hace una semana- decía Erza mientras leía la misión.

-Se oye sencillo- decía Charle.

-¡Si estoy encendido!- gritaba Natsu.

-¿Me pregunto por qué habrán secuestrado a ese niño?- preguntaba Lucy al lado de Erza

-No lose pero debemos recuperar al niño como sea- decía Erza.

Después de caminar 30 minutos llegaron a la casa del cliente, era una casa muy lujosa, con una gran entrada y muchas estatuas (como era la casa de Lucy pero no tan grande) tocaron a la puerta y les atendió una sirvienta.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntaba la sirvienta.

-Somos los magos de Fairy Tail que solicitaron- decía Erza.

-Muéstrenme su marca- les pedía la sirvienta, los magos obedecieron a la sirvienta y cada uno mostro su marca del gremio.

-Está bien, pasen el señor los está esperando- la sirvienta los llevo hasta un gran salón, les ofreció que se sentaran pero Gray y Erza se quedaron de pie mientras que los demás literalmente se lanzaron hacia el sillón.

La sirvienta se fue y luego de unos minutos llegaron el cliente y su esposa.

-Magos qué bueno que ya llegaron- decía el cliente mientras se sentaba en el asiento al frente de ellos.

-Por favor rescaten a nuestro hijo- dijo la señora mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-No se preocupe lo haremos, pero necesitamos más detalles antes- decía Erza aliviando a la mujer.

-Verán paso hace una semana, habíamos ido de vacaciones toda la familia y cuando veníamos de regreso unos magos oscuros atacaron el carruaje y se llevaron a Francis, hace dos días se contactaron con nosotros pidiendo una recompensa pero era una gran cantidad de dinero que nosotros no tenemos- les contaba el cliente.

-Pero si son ricos, ¿Cómo no tienen esa cantidad?- les preguntaba Gray.

-Lo que pasa es que hemos estado pasando por momentos difíciles en nuestra compañía- le explicaba la mujer.

-Lo entendemos, ¿saben donde se ocultan los magos?- preguntaba Charle.

-Se ocultan en una cueva en lo más alto de la montaña, por favor traigan a nuestro hijo sano y salvo pero también necesitamos que traigan a los magos y que dejen intacto su escondite- dijo el cliente.

-¿Por qué necesitan también a los magos?- preguntaba Lucy.

-Porque necesitamos entregárselos al consejo para que los interroguen, por favor vallan no pierdan más tiempo- dijo el cliente concluyendo la conversación.

-Si- dijeron los magos y se fueron en camino hacia el escondite de los magos oscuros.

Después de caminar un tiempo llegaron al escondite de los magos, se escondieron en unos arbustos para que no los descubrieran.

-Ya escucharon al cliente tenemos que rescatar al niño sano y salvo pero no le podemos hacer mucho daño a los magos ni a su escondite- susurraba Erza.

-Es un coñazo no podemos simplemente destruir todo y decir que fueron esos sujetos- dijo Natsu casi gritando haciendo que Erza lo golpeara para que se callara.

-No podemos ya escuchaste al señor- dijo Lucy con una gota en la frente al estilo anime.

-Es verdad no podemos destruir mucho en especial Natsu y Gray tienen que contenerse- dijo seria Charle.

-Además Natsu-san Gray-san lo más seguro es que si destruimos el lugar no nos den la recompensa completa- dijo la pequeña Wendy.

-Aye, están pagando bien y necesitamos el dinero para comida Natsu- dijo Happy.

-Está bien- dijeron ambos magos.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?, podríamos hacer un ataque sorpresa- dijo Lucy.

-¡Mejor directamente!- dijeron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo destruyendo la entrada a la cueva.

-¡Malditos dijimos que no tenían que destruir nada!- gritaba una enojada Erza.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer mejor prepárense para atacar- dijo Charle entrado a la cueva con Erza.

-Vamos Wendy no hay que quedarse atrás- dijo Lucy y ambas entraron a la cueva. Cuando entraron quedaron sorprendidas por que en el interior era mucho más grade de lo que parecía fueron transportados hasta el gremio de los magos, las magas fueron rodeadas por varios magos oscuros y empezaron a pelear.

Natsu y Gray estaban encargándose de la mitad de los miembros mientras Erza buscaba al niño, Wendy con Happy y Charle se encargaban de unos cuantos mientras que Lucy también buscaba al niño y se encargaba de unos cuantos con la ayuda de Loki

-Loki recuerda no lastimarlos demasiado yo seguiré buscando al niño- dijo Lucy mientras dejaba a Loki luchando, se encontró con varios magos pero eran débiles se encargo de ellos fácilmente con su látigo, buscaba en varias habitaciones del lugar pero en ninguna estaba el niño hasta que abrió una puerta que parcia ser la oficina del maestro del gremio y encontró a Erza luchando con este.

-¡Lucy llévate al niño de aquí, yo me encargo de este sujeto!- dijo mientras cambiaba a su armadura del purgatorio.

-¡Sí!- dijo Lucy y fue donde el niño que estaba encadenado dentro de una jaula- ¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Tauro!- y apareció Tauro enfrente de ella y rompió la jaula y las cadenas del niño- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto al niño.

-¡Nee-chan, tengo miedo, quiero a mis papas!- dijo el niño llorando- No te preocupes para eso venimos- dijo Lucy tratando de animar al niño- ¡Vámonos tus papas te extrañan mucho!- dijo y salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras que escapaban se encontraron con muchos magos que dejaron muy débil a Lucy.

-¿Nee-chan estas bien?- pregunto el niño preocupado- Si, no te preocupes- dijo Lucy con un poco de dificultad. Cuando entraron a una habitación estaba toda oscura pero de pronto empezó a haber un brillo viniendo de una repisa.

_Lucy, Lucy llévame contigo yo te puedo proteger-_ escucho Lucy- ¿Quién es, donde estas?- decía Lucy mientras trataba de seguir el sonido de esa vos-_Lucy por aquí por favor sácame no quiero estar más en la oscuridad_- escuchaba Lucy mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde provenía la luz.

Subió por la repisa mientras dejo al niño debajo con Virgo por si llegaba un mago, cuando llego a lo más alto de la repisa vio que un collar con una gema negra era lo que emitía esa luz, cuando lo toco fue transportaba a un lugar completamente negro pero seguía escuchando que una voz la llamaba.

-¿Dónde estás? Responde- dijo mientras corría en la oscuridad, de pronto frente a ella apareció un niño de ocho años, de pelo negro, con un ojo de color negro y el otro rojo sangre, vestía con una túnica negra con gris.

-_Lucy por favor llévame contigo necesito encontrarlo, tengo miedo_- decía el niño sollozando.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, quien eres?- le preguntaba Lucy.

-_Lucy me olvidaste…. Por favor te lo explicare en otro momento pero ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTA OSCURIDAD! Sácame de aquí_- dijo el niño mientras se desmallaba, Lucy lo tomo y empezó a caminar con él en sus brazos, estaba muy confundida sentía que conocía al niño y era un sentimiento cálido el que tenia al estar con él, pero de pronto sintió un peso enorme en sus piernas y callo desmayada.

Cuando despertó estaba en los brazos de Virgo que la miraba preocupaba al igual que el niño que habían venido a rescatar.

-Hime ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Virgo ayudándola a levantarse- Si ¿qué me paso?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba -Nee-chan te caíste mientras hablabas sola- dijo el niño abrazándola.

-¡Que, yo estaba hablando con…!- gritaba mientras apretaba su mano y sintió algo, cuando la abrió vio el collar que emanaba esa luz y se dio cuenta que había estado en ese collar.

-Virgo vamos tenemos que encontrar a los demás- dijo Lucy mientras se ponía el collar y corría con el niño. Mientras más se acercaban a donde estaban los demás, más y más magos aparecían y Lucy se quedaba sin poder mágico.

-Hime, cierre mi puerta y la de Leo-sama o de lo contrario se va a quedar sin poder mágico y va a quedar indefensa- dijo Virgo mientras se encargaba de unos cuantos magos.

-Si tienes razón, ciérrate puer.. AHH- Lucy había sido atacada por unos tipos por la espalda y se disponían a dispararle pero…

-¡Hime cuidado!- grito Virgo y se interpuso entre la bala y Lucy haciéndola regresar al mundo de los espíritus.

-¡Virgo!, malditos ya verán- dijo Lucy y con su látigo se encargo de los sujetos. Seguía corriendo con el niño hasta que llego donde se había separado con los demás.

-Chicos ya encontré al niño- dijo mientras se juntaba con Wendy, Charle y Happy que ya habían acabado con los magos.

-¿Estás bien, tienes alguna herida?- le pregunto Wendy al niño- Me duele mi brazo nee-chan- dijo el niño enseñando el brazo Wendy reviso su brazo que tenía una fractura y se lo curo, ya todos estaban reunidos Natsu y Gray habían acabado con la mayoría y Erza venía arrastrando al maestro del gremio, para la sorpresa de Lucy no habían destrozado muchas cosas.

-Bien ya tenemos al niño vamos a la casa del cliente- dijo Erza pero no se dio cuenta de que el maestro todavía estaba consciente y este hiso un hechizo que lanzo a todos lejos y se llevo a Lucy.

-Suéltame maldito, ayúdenme chicos- decía Lucy mientras el sujeto se la llevaba a lo más alto del gremio.

-¡Ese maldito! Regrésanos a Lucy- gritaba enfurecido Natsu.

-Cálmate Natsu recuerda que no podemos destruir este lugar- trataba de tranquilizarlo Gray pero fue inútil Natsu ya estaba destruyendo todo a su paso siguiendo el aroma de Lucy

- Ese idiota- decía Erza siguiéndolo. Mientras en lo más alto del gremio.- Suéltame me duele- decía Lucy tratando de soltarse del sujeto- Quédate quieta de una maldita vez, solo quiero un rehén para poder salir de aquí a salvo aunque si te comportas bien te daré un recompensa- dijo de una forma que hiso que Lucy tuviera asco.

-No creas que no me voy a resistir maldito- dijo Lucy en eso saco sus llaves- Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Tauro- pero no paso nada no apareció Tauro.

- Me quede… sin… poder mágico- dijo temblando Lucy.

-Jjajajajajajajajaj ¿una maga de espíritus estelares? Nunca me hubieras podido derrotar aparte de que ya no te queda poder mágico- dijo riéndose el mago, Lucy trataba de zafarse y buscar su látigo pero se le había caído mientras luchaba.

-Maldición…. chicos- susurro Lucy- _Lucy… yo te dije que te iba a proteger y eso es lo que voy a hacer aunque te hallas olvidado de mi, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-_empezó a escuchar Lucy la voz del niño que había visto antes y recordó que él era el collar que llevaba puesto.

-_Tu… ¿quién eres_? ¿_Porque siento que ya te he visto?-_ pensó Lucy, en ese momento el collar empezó a brillar creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de Lucy mandando al mago lejos.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! Maldita no importa no creo que me vallas a servir- dijo el mago oscuro haciendo aparecer una espada oscura (usa la misma magia de Erza pero no tan elevada como ella) dispuesto a atravesar a Lucy.

-¡LUCYYYYY! MALDITO NO TE ATREVAS A HERIR A LUCY- grito Natsu golpeando al mago- ¿Lucy estas bien?- le pregunto Natsu acercándose a ella.

- Si estoy bien…. gracias Natsu- dijo un poco sonrojada- ¿Por qué me agradeces? Te lo dije yo te voy a proteger- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, esa última frase hiso recordar a Lucy lo que había dicho el niño en el collar.

-Ma... maldito me las pagaras ya verás- dijo el mago oscuro arrastrándose entre los escombros que hiso Natsu.

-Vamos inténtalo hijo de puta, ya verás me las pagaras por haber querido lastimar a Lucy- dijo Natsu empezando una pelea con aquel mago mientras que los demás llegaban a donde estaba Lucy.

-¿Lucy te encuentras bien?- pregunto Gray ayudándola a levantarse.- Si estoy bien gracias- dijo Lucy sonriéndoles para que ya no se preocuparan.

- Nee-chan/Lucyyy estaba preocupado- dijeron Happy y el niño llorando abrazando a Lucy- Tranquilos estoy bien- dijo dándoles una cálida sonrisa- Me alegro de que estés bien pero lo mejor será irnos luego de aquí sino Natsu va a destruir todo el lugar- dijo Erza atrás de Lucy.

-Si tienes razón, ¡Natsuu vamo….nos- Lucy no termino de decir su frase por que ya era demasiado tarde, Natsu había destrozado todo el lugar y había dejado al maestro del gremio apenas reconocible.

-¡MALDITO CABEZA DE CARBON! COMO HAS DESTRUIDO TODO EL LUGAR- gritaba un muy MUY enojado Gray golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡INFELIS ME LAS PAGARAS!- grito Erza golpeando a Natsu enterrándolo en el suelo.

-¿Q…que… pasa por que me golpean?- dijo con dificultad Natsu levantándose del suelo.

-Date cuenta, la misión consistía en rescatar al niño de los magos oscuros y eso hicimos pero el cliente también nos pidió (exigió) que trajéramos al menos 1mago del gremio oscuro sano y salvo y que dejáramos su escondite intacto- explicaba Charle.

-Por que el cliente dijo que el consejo se iba a encargar de ellos y por eso ustedes se esforzaron para no destrozar mucho este lugar y creo que como no pudimos lograr cumplir las últimas dos peticiones…. No nos pagaran el total de la recompensa- término la explicación Wendy.

-Aye! Natsu por tu culpa no vamos a tener dinero para comida- dijo Happy- ¿QUE QUERIAN QUE HICIERA? ESTE TIPO QUISO LASTIMAR A LUCY- grito Natsu tratando de defenderse- Bueno ya destruiste este lugar no hay nada que hacer, lo mejor será regresar a la casa del cliente para poder regresarle al niño- dijo Erza con un aura oscura porque aun así estaba enojada con el dragon slayer.

-Cre...Creo que Erza tiene razón lo mejor será ya terminar esta misión, necesito hablar de algo con el maestro- dijo Lucy-_tal vez él me pueda ayudar a entender sobre el niño del collar-_pensó.

-De que quieres hablar con el maestro Lucy-san- pregunto Wendy

-De nada importante no le prestes atención- dijo Lucy para que no le siguieran preguntando- De todos modos vayámonos ya- dijo y así los magos salieron de aquel lugar y se fueron en dirección de la casa del cliente, cuando llegaron le explicaron todo al cliente quien les agradeció por haber salvado a su hijo pero les grito por no haber cumplido la otra parte por lo que les pago menos de la mitad de la recompensa la cual al ser repartida entre todos no alcanzaba para nada. Y así fue como los magos se fueron enojados todo el camino con Natsu pero la rubia se fue pensando todo el viaje en el niño que estaba dentro del collar y la forma de poder volver a comunicarse con él.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

-Ya veo, por eso esta así Gray- dijo Mira-san golpeando su palma con su puño- Mira-san se está haciendo tarde me voy a casa- dijo Lucy que se despidió de la albina y de todo el gremio, en camino a su casa estuvo pensando en preguntarle a Crux por si podría encontrar algo sobre el collar que ella todavía tenía puesto y en ese momento sintió una fuerte energía que emanaba del collar que hiso que callera inconciente.

_**-En otra parte-**_

En el medio de un bosque muy lejos de Magnolia se encontraba un mago que vestía completamente de negro recostado mirando nostálgico las estrellas, cuando sintió un poder mágico muy familiar- No…No puede ser, está vivo- dijo mientras caían unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos negros como la noche.


	2. La nueva chica

_**-En un lugar oscuro-**_

-Lucy… Lucy despierta por favor- se escuchaba dentro de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa, donde estoy?- dijo despertando Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- grito llorando el niño de negro y la abrazándola en su pecho.

-Tú eres… ¡el niño del collar!- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Lucy ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto un tanto triste el niño.

-No lo siento, pero me podrías decir tu nombre para empezar a conocerte- dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa, el niño por lo que dijo Lucy se le hiso mucha ilusión.

-¡Sí! Mi nombre es Zakku y tengo 8 años- dijo alegre Zakku.

-Muy buen Zakku dime ¿Por qué estas dentro de este collar?-dijo seria.

-Hace mucho tiempo había un mago que iba en busca de… él, le quería encerrar dentro de este collar para siempre pero yo me interpuse y termine aquí adentro. Me gustaría haberme quedado con él pero se llevaron el collar y fui viajando de un lugar a otro hasta que me encontraste Lucy- dijo con un tono nostálgico.

-¿Quién es él y porque me conoces?- dijo Lucy procesando todo lo que le dijo.

-Me dijo una vez que si tú te olvidabas de nosotros tú tenías que acordarte por ti misma- dijo Zakku en tono de juego.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- dijo tratando de sacar algo de información.

-Por que si te decimos nosotros te van a encontrar esos sujetos y no queremos que te hagan daño, yo te lo dije siempre voy a estar a tu lado y te protegeré- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Espera todavía hay cosas que te quiero preguntar! ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- gritaba desesperada.

-Siempre podemos solo me tienes que llamar- se escuchaba en la oscuridad.

_**-En el gremio-(Pov. Lucy)**_

Buscaba por todas partes a Zakku pero solo había oscuridad, tenía miedo al estar sola pero una luz empezó a aparecer dentro de toda la oscuridad, me estaban llamando.

-¡Lucy…. Lucy despierta!- gritaba desesperado el dragon slayer de fuego.

-Zakku…. Zakku no te vayas- balbuceaba, sentía que alguien me seguía llamando, de a poco fui despertando lo último que me acuerdo antes de esta con Zakku es que un gran poder mágico se había producido, se me olvido preguntarle acerca de eso pero creo que él fue el origen, creo que me desmaye, pero ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Lucy reacciona!- gritaba todavía Natsu.

-Ya desperté ya desperté deja de gritarme- le dije a Natsu para que se calmara, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la enfermería del gremio, que extraño estoy segura de que me desmaye cuando iba de camino a mi casa.

-Lucy ¿qué paso? te encontré en medio de la calle- dijo Gray al lado mío.

-No lo sé solo me acuerdo que sentí un gran poder mágico- les dije, quería hablar con el maestro sobre Zakku antes que los demás tal vez el me puede ayudar a buscar un hechizo que lo saque del collar.

-Lucy-san ¿En qué piensa?- pregunto Wendy.

-En nada no te preocupes Wendy- dije para que no me siguiera preguntando.

-¿Quién es Zakku? Balbuceabas mucho su nombre- me pregunto Charle.

-En serio balbucee, no se preocupen no es nadie importante- les dije.

-Bueno en cualquier caso es bueno que estés bien- dijo Erza al lado de Gray.

-Sí, perdón por haberlos preocupado, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mi casa ya es de noche- dije mientras me ponía mis zapatos, mañana temprano le preguntare al maestro.

-Si tienes razón, nos vemos mañana- dijo Gray despidiéndose, todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas pero un par de ellos me están siguiendo.

-¿Por qué me están siguiendo?- les pregunte a los dos.

-Porque podrías volver a desmayarte- dijo Natsu.

-¡Aye! nosotros te cuidaremos esta noche- dijo Happy mientras volaba cerca de Natsu.

-No necesito que me cuiden- dije molesta.

-Natsu! Lucy está negando nuestra amabilidad- dijo Happy en tono superior.

-¿Por qué nos tratas así?, nosotros estamos preocupados por ti- dijo Natsu, me sonroje con lo último que dijo, ¿Por qué me pone así este idiota?

-Está bien pero ustedes duermen en el sofá, entendieron- dije de espaldas a ellos para que no vieran que mi cara estaba roja.

-¡Aye!- dijeron ambos felices. Cuando llegamos a mi casa les prepare algo de comer para que ellos no desordenaran todo mientras buscaban la comida y mientras comían me di un refrescante baño, como me desmalle en medio de la calle estaba sucia.

-Oye Lucy nosotros también nos vamos a bañar- dijo Natsu entrando en el baño con Happy.

-¡Aahhh! PERVERTIDOS- les grite y les empecé a tirar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, no entiendo porque insisten en meterse cuando yo estoy adentro, bueno no importa creo que ya me acostumbre. Salí del baño con mi pijama para por fin dormir un poco.

-Chicos ya pueden usar el baño- dije pero creo que ya no importa se quedaron dormidos en mi cama los dos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- me pregunte a mí misma, no quería despertarlos asique me fui a dormir al sofá, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? Esa es MI cama ellos deberían dormir en el sofá no yo. Al final dormí en el sofá pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar mañana, espero que solo sea mi imaginación.

_**-De mañana-(Pov. Normal)**_

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia y en la habitación de la rubia se escuchaba que peleaba con el dragon slayer.

-Por su culpa dormí en el sofá cuando ustedes debían dormir hay, no yo- decía histérica Lucy mientras le lanzaba una almohada al mago de pelo rosa.

-No es nuestra culpa te demoraste mucho en el baño y nosotros estábamos cansados- decía Happy comiendo un pescado de desayuno.

-Si Lucy además no dormiste mal verdad- dijo Natsu recibiendo otra almohada.

-No pero…. Ese no es el punto- dijo Lucy.

-Mejor comamos y vámonos pronto al gremio- dijo Natsu sentándose en la mesa parar comer, Lucy no quiso seguir con la discusión asique también se sentó a tomar desayuno, como siempre hablaron de puras idioteces al igual que de camino al gremio, cuando llegaron saludaron a todos como siempre y los tres se separaron, Lucy fue donde Levy, Natsu se fue a pelear con Gray y Happy se fue a tratar de conquistar a Charle.

Era como siempre en el gremio todos peleando, bebiendo y riendo hasta que el maestro salió de su oficina con un anuncio.

-¡Mocosos guarden silencio!- grito Makarov y todos de inmediato se quedaron quietos- Tengo que darles un anuncio, hoy se nos une una nueva integrante a la familia, ella es Mía O'Conner, espero que la reciban bien- dijo el maestro, Mía era una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura color castaño claro, ojos verde oscuro, era un poco más alta que Levy, tenía su marca del gremio en la pierna derecha de color morada, su pelo lo tenía tomado en dos coletas altas y vestía una polera tirantes morada con una falda corta negra, unos calcetines largos negros con unas botas largas negras.

-Bueno mocosos ¡Ágamos una fiesta por la nueva integrante de nuestra familia!-dijo el maestro y todos se pusieron a celebrar y a darle la bienvenida a Mía.

-Chicos regreso enseguida- dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho del maestro.

_**(Pov. Lucy)**_

Necesitaba hablar con el maestro sobre Zakku y encontrar la forma de sacarlo del collar, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo al estar solo dentro de esa oscuridad, juro que lo sacare pase lo que pase.

-Maestro, puedo hablar un poco con usted- le pregunte al maestro que estaba bebiendo en la barra.

-Claro, que pasa Lucy- dijo el maestro dejando la cerveza de lado.

-Necesito que sea en privado- le dije y nos dirigimos a su despacho para poder hablar sin todo ese ruido.

-De que me querías hablar- dijo sentándose en su asiento.

-En la última misión que hicimos encontré en collar que… dentro de él tenía a un niño- dije de una forma seria para que no creyera que estaba loca- Maestro yo quiero saber si existe alguna forma de poder sacar al niño del collar, él me pidió llorando que lo sacara de esa oscuridad- dije con toda la esperanza de que me pudiera ayudar.

-Lucy el collar tenía una gema ¿verdad?- me dijo serio el maestro.

-Sí, era de color negro- le dije, me pregunto que tendrá que ver la gema.

-Ya veo, ¿Hablaste con el niño, viste como era?- me hiso más preguntas el maestro.

-Si hable con él era un niño de ocho con el pelo negro y uno de sus ojos también el otro era de color rojo- dije recordando la cara de Zakku.

-Creo que encontraste el collar de la pesadilla- dijo el maestro parándose de su asiento- Hace mucho tiempo que se cuenta una leyenda sobre dos magos oscuros, uno de 17 años y su hermano pequeño de 8 años, esos magos eran extremadamente poderosos y peligrosos, por eso magos del consejo los buscaron pero su intensión era solo encarcelar al mayor ya que no se tenía muchos registros sobre el niño, cuando por fin los encontraron se libró una feroz batalla, uno de los magos del consejo iba a encerrar al mayor en un collar para siempre pero el más pequeño se dio cuenta y se interpuso en su camino terminando encerrado él, el hermano mayor lleno de ira mato a la mayoría de los magos de la batalla pero uno logro salir con vida llevándose el collar, desde ese entonces se dice que si encuentras ese collar te van a suceder cosas malas hasta la muerte se cuenta que es por el alma del niño que busca todavía reunirse con su hermano- me explico el maestro.

No puedo creer que esas personas hayan hecho eso, estaba llorando por la historia que me conto el maestro, ahora entiendo porque Zakku quiere salir de ese collar él quería mucho a su hermano mayor y esos sujetos los separaron, es imperdonable.

-Maestro ¿existe algún hechizo para sacarlo del collar?, no quiero que siga en esa oscuridad, cuando hablo conmigo vi a un pequeño niño indefenso que quería salir de toda esa oscuridad por eso lo voy a sacar cueste lo que cueste- le dije al maestro con seguridad, cuando termine de decir esa frase escuche a Zakku en mi cabeza dándome las gracias, estoy segura de que es un buen niño.

-Lucy entrégame ese collar, no debes sacarlo de ese lugar- me ordeno el maestro.

-¿Por qué? Es un buen niño que no merece seguir sufriendo- dije enojada al maestro.

-Lucy es un mago oscuro, es muy peligroso que lo saques- me dijo serio.

-Sé que es un mago oscuro, pero yo confió en él- le dije, desde que conocí a Zakku siento que ya lo he visto y que puedo confiar en él, me pregunto por qué.

-Es muy grande el riesgo que quieres cometer si lo liberas- dijo.

-Pero maestro no lo puedo dejar solo en esa oscuridad, me pidió llorando que lo ayudara ¡No puedo dejar a alguien que me ha pedido ayuda!- le grite llorando.

-Te entiendo Lucy, pero si no es como tú piensas, para mí, tú como todos en el gremio son como hijos para mí y si les llegara a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría- me dijo el maestro, es cierto, el maestro se ha convertido en un padre para mí, está preocupado por mi seguridad.

-Está bien, no intentare sacarlo pero no le voy a pasar el collar me gustaría seguir hablando con él- le dije, no me quiero separar de Zakku.

-Muy bien te entiendo, ahora sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta- dijo el maestro y salimos a seguir festejando a la nueva chica, era bonita espero que no llevemos bien.

_**(Pov. Mía)**_

El maestro me dio un buen recibimiento al igual que los demás, no me esperaba que el gremio más poderoso de Fiore sea así, bueno no importa mientras sea poderoso y paguen buenas recompensas. Mucha gente me vino a saludar, se ve que la mayoría en este gremio son unos idiotas pero mientras sean idiotas más me conviene a mí. Mientras un grupo de estos idiotas me van mostrando el gremio me doy cuenta que soy la mujer más bonita que tiene y que va a tener este gremio, cualquiera se daría cuenta solo va a ser cuestión de tiempo para que todos los hombres se vuelvan loquitos por mi y no los culparía el tener a una mujer como yo tan cerca y no aprovechar seria un desperdicio.

Mientras me guiaban por el gremio me fije en un grupo que había cerca de la barra era el más ruidoso, tres gatos parlantes, una niña pequeña que no tiene nada de busto, una mujer que se estaba bebiendo un barril de cerveza, una pelirroja que estaba comiendo pastel, una rubia teñida que conversaba con una enana nerd de pelo azul y unos hombres que estaban peleando arriba de la mesa, era uno de pelo negro lleno de aros en la cara, otro que no estaba nada mal tenía un excelente cuerpo y se estaba desnudando, me di cuenta que una persona lo estaba observando desde el pilar más cerca de la mesa con corazones en los ojos, daba miedo, y el que parece que inicio la pelea era un moreno de pelo rosado tiene un buen cuerpo y es guapo creo que él va a ser mi siguiente presa, estoy segura que va a caer rendido a mis pies en un segundo.

La rubia teñida se fue de la mesa, creo que es mi oportunidad.

-Hola chicos, mucho gusto soy Mía- les dije cuando me acerque a la mesa, odio hablar así pero para que la gente me siga tengo que ser simpática.

-Eres la nueva ¡BIENVEDIDA A FAIRY TAIL!, soy Cana, la pequeña de ahí es Wendy, el gato azul de allá es Happy, la blanca es Charle y el negro Lily, la que se está comiendo el pastel es Erza, la que está leyendo un libro es Levy, los idiotas que están peleando son Gajeel, Gray y Natsu- dijo la borracha señalando a cada uno, asique se llama Natsu- y la rubia es Lucy, oigan ¿y Lucy?- pregunto Cana, creo que se llamaba así.

-Lu-chan dijo que regresaba enseguida, parece que fue a hablar con el maestro- dijo la come libros. Cuando iba a hablar con Natsu la pelirroja noqueo a los tres, parecía un demonio.

-¡Malditos destrozaron mi pastel!- les grito la pelirroja y los empezó a perseguir, que idiota al ponerse así por que le destrozaron el pastel, pero se ve que es peligrosa mejor no la hago enfadar. Estuve hablando un rato con Cana y los demás hasta que llegaron Erza y los demás todos golpeados es mi oportunidad perfecta.

-Hola Natsu- le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de él.

-Ah y tu ¿quién eres?- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como no sabe quien soy si la fiesta la están haciendo por mí.

-Soy... soy Mia la maga que se unió hoy- dije con un tanto de enojo.

-Ah pues bienvenida a Fairy Tail- me dijo Natsu con una linda sonrisa.

-Natsu, me preguntaba ¿si me podrías enseñar la ciudad después?, es que soy nueva en Magnolia y no conozco ningún lugar- le dije será la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarlo.

-Que flojera pídele a otra persona que te enseñe la ciudad- me dijo con los ojos cerrados, ¿qué le pasa a este tipo?

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras tú- le dije casi en forma de suplica, enserio que este tipo me va hacer enojar.

-Ya dije que no, no seas molesta- me termino de decir, ¿me llamo molesta? A este lo mato.

-¡Perdón por la demora chicos!- dijo la rubia llegando, bueno si no me hace caso a mi menos le va a hacer caso a la rubia.

-Lucy ¿Dónde estabas? Vámonos a una misión- le dijo Natsu a la rubia, ¿Por qué le pide ir a una misión a la rubia y no a mi?

-No, estoy ocupada no tengo tiempo Natsu- le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba con Levy, de a poco todos se acercaban a donde estaba la rubia y me dejaron hablando sola, ¿Qué tiene esa rubia que no tenga yo?

-Chicos me tengo que ir- dijo la rubia tonta parándose.

-Lu-chan no me ibas a acompañar a ordenar mis libros- dijo Levy.

-Lo siento Levy-chan tengo que hacer algo importante- le dijo y se despidió de todos, no sé que le ven a la rubia yo soy mucho mejor que ella pero ahora que se fue puedo hablar con Natsu.

-Natsu por favor guíame por la ciudad- dije suplicando.

-Se fue con la coneja nuevita, tendrás que pensar en otra estrategia para el cabeza de llama- dijo Gajeel mientras se comía una barra de metal me señalo la entrada del gremio y vi como Natsu con Happy se iban detrás de la rubia, me molesta.

Creo que tendré que buscar una forma de que me presten más atención a mí que a la rubia tonta y ya la encontré, estos idiotas no me preguntaron sobre mi magia que pena, soy una maga de hipnotismo, me sé todos los hechizos incluso los más poderosos de control mental voy a tener que buscar uno poderoso para estos idiotas.

_**(Pov. Normal)**_

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a una misión? Se acerca la fecha de pagar la renta- dijo Natsu atrás de Lucy.

-Ya les dije que estoy ocupada además ¿Por qué me están siguiendo?- pregunto Lucy con una gota en la frente al estilo anime.

-¿Por qué estas ocupada?- pregunto Happy.

-No les interesa, ahora déjenme sola necesito hacer algo- dijo Lucy mientras entraba en su casa.

-¿Que será tan importante para que Lucy no valla con nosotros a una misión?- pregunto Happy un poco triste.

-No lo sé Happy, vallamos a pescar- dijo Natsu tratando de animar al gatito.

-¡Aye!- y los dos se fueron a pescar al lago donde van siempre.

_**(Pov. Lucy)**_

-Qué bueno que no me siguieron hasta la casa- dije mientras me daba una ducha, tengo que hacer esto sola, le dije al maestro que no iba a tratar de sacar a Zakku del collar y lo intentare pero necesito hablar con él.

Después de unos minutos me puse una ropa más cómoda que la que tenía antes, estoy lista para hablar con Zakku.

-Zakku quiero hablar contigo por favor- dije mientras apretaba el collar, desde que lo encontré no me lo saque no quiero que le pase algo. El collar volvió a emanar ese poder mágico que me hiso desmallar el otro día, desperté en el mismo lugar oscuro de antes, estaba dentro del collar.

-¡Zakku ¿Dónde estás? Quiero hablar!- le gritaba a la oscuridad, se empezó a escuchar una risa de un niño jugando Zakku apareció en frente mío con una pelota en sus manos.

-¡Lucy viniste a jugar conmigo!- dijo Zakku feliz.

-Sí, pero primero quiero hablar contigo- le dije seria.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba conmigo.

-De tu hermano- le dije.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de Ze- se tapo la boca antes de terminar de decir el nombre de su hermano.

-Zakku ¿Por qué no me dices el nombre de tu hermano?- le dije, tal vez logre que me diga su nombre.

-Porque me dijo que no te lo digiera si no te acuerdas de nosotros- me dijo con tono juguetón.

-¿Él es la persona que quieres encontrar?- dije recordando lo que dijo cuando nos conocimos.

-Si yo quiero encontrar a mi hermano, lo extraño mucho- dijo triste.

-Está bien te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano, ahora juguemos- le dije contenta, no me gusta verlo triste.

-¡Sí!- dijo muy feliz y empezamos a jugar por un rato después le dije que me tenía que ir porque seguramente ya era de noche en Magnolia.

-Lucy ten cuidado ciento que algo malo va a pasar- dijo serio Zakku.

-Si yo también lo siento, pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien- le dije y me despedí de él de alguna forma logre salir del collar y tenía razón ya era de noche, me fui a dar una ducha por que jugué mucho y me fui a acostar, espero que nada malo pase.


	3. Una triste despedida

_Holaaaaa antes que todo quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer este fics y veo que a algunos les gusta asi que_

_ espero que les siga gustando, hago mi mejor esfuerzo *-*_

_Antes de que se me olvide el cap. se llama **Una triste despedida y el mago de ojos negros. **no me dejaban poner el titulo completo.  
><em>

-_**De mañana-(Pov. Lucy)**_

Me desperté tarde hoy, me quede jugando casi toda la noche con Zakku, me bañe y me puse una ropa cómoda, tengo un mal presentimiento hoy no es como los de los demás días, bueno después de vestirme me fui de camino al gremio con Plue no quiero estar sola.

Cuando llegue al gremio todos estaban extraños, no se escuchaban risas, peleas ni siquiera había olor a cerveza, cuando salude a todos como siempre me quedaron viendo de una forma rara…. Era ¿odio?, me estaban mirando con odio.

-_**Unas horas antes en el gremio-(Pov. Normal)**_

Era como una mañana normal en Fairy Tail, gente ebria, peleas y diversión hasta que llego Mia azotando la entrada del gremio

-¿Qué pasa Mia porque están tan enojada en la mañana?- le pregunto Macao a Mia.

-Cállense- dijo Mia secamente mientras se subía a la barra del gremio donde todos la veían, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Mia.

-¿Todos están en el gremio?- pregunto Mia.

-No Lu- chan todavía no llega- dijo Levy al lado de Gajeel.

-Perfecto- susurro Mia para sí misma aunque los dragon slayer la escucharon.

-¿Por qué dices que es perfecto que Lucy no este?- le pregunto enojado Natsu.

-Por nada en especial, ahora necesito que todos miren el collar- dijo Mia mostrando un collar con una gema verde con rojo.

-¿Para qué quieres que lo veamos?- le pregunto Gray.

-No hagan más preguntas y háganlo es importante- dijo Mia con un tono de niña pequeña para que lo hicieran de una vez.

Todos se quedaron viendo el collar por unos minutos mientras que Mia estaba hablando muy bajo para que no la escucharan, pero alguien se dio cuenta.

-¡No sigan viendo ese collar, nos está hipnotizando!- grito Erza pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Lo siento Erza pero nadie te puede escuchar ya están hipnotizados ahora solo tengo que terminar de decir el conjuro para terminar, tú también vas a quedar como los demás es un conjuro muy poderoso que ni siquiera tú podrías bloquear- dijo sonriendo malvadamente, de a poco Erza fue hipnotizada por Mia que seguía recitando el hechizo.

-Una vez que termine el conjuro todos ustedes van a odiar a _Lucy Heartfilia, ella les ha hecho cosas horrendas a todos ustedes, sienten asco por ella, ella fue capaz de avergonzar a Fairy Tail, es débil, una zorra y muchas cosas más, ya no soportan que este en este gremio, cuando guarde el collar ustedes van a despertar- dijo Mia sínicamente, después de unos segundos guardo el collar en su bolsillo y todos despertaron como si no hubiera pasado nada pero se abrieron las puertas del gremio y todos cambiaron su expresión a una llena de odio._

_**-Presente- (Punto De Vista. Normal).**_

Todos quedaron viendo a Lucy con desprecio cuando apareció en el gremio.

-¿Qué pasa chicos por que están así?- pregunto nerviosa Lucy entrando hasta quedar con Natsu y los demás.

-Miren quien llego, la zorra de Fairy Tail- dijo Gray con un tono burlón.

-¿Q-Que dijiste Gray?- pregunto Lucy en shock.

-Gray-sama dijo que había llegado la zorra de Fairy Tail, en otras palabras tú- dijo Juvia al lado de Gray.

-¿Q-Que pasa por que me tratan así?- pregunto Lucy mientras seguía en shock.

-Vamos nos vas a decir que es mentira ¡Eres la reina de las zorras!- grito Erza.

-Erza tiene razón Lucy-chan todos lo sabemos por eso te permitimos entrar al gremio, ¡por tu excelente cuerpo!- dijo Macao haciendo que todos los hombres empezaran a silbar.

-Chicos ya vasta no ven que van a dañar a Lucy, todavía no se da cuenta de que es una perra, pero que se le va a hacer- dijo Mira desde la barra.

-¿Qué mas pueden esperar de esta rubia tonta?- dijo Levy mientras cerraba su libro.

-Aparte de ser tonta es débil- dijo Gajeel atrás de Levy.

-Es cierto Lucy es la persona más débil del gremio- dijo Lissana sentada en la barra.

-¿Por- porque me dicen esas cosas?- dijo Lucy mientras le caían unas cuantas lagrimas- Chicos ¿están bien? Sé que ustedes no son así- dijo mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que nos conoces?, eres una desgraciada que no merece vivir- decía Cana mientras tiraba su barril vacio.

-Lucy-san ¿Por qué no se va de aquí?, ya ninguno de nosotros te soporta idiota- dijo Wendy con Charle en sus brazos.

-Wendy tiene razón, ¡Vete de aquí!, si eres un hombre nunca vuelvas por aquí- le grito Elfman.

-No sé cómo te considere mi rival del amor, es obvio que Gray-sama nunca se quedaría con una puta como tu- dijo Juvia en tono burlón.

Lucy ya no estaba en shock por lo que le decían sus ''amigos'', estaba en el suelo llorando escuchando todo lo que decían hasta que sintió que le tiraron algo enzima. Cuando levanto su cara vio que Natsu fue el que le derramo cerveza.

-¿Po-porque Natsu?- pregunto débilmente la rubia.

-Porque me arrepiento del día en que te conocí y te traje al gremio, eres la persona que más odio, eres una simple perra que recogí y me arrepiento, te uniste a nuestro equipo ,el más poderoso de Fairy Tail, pero gracias a ti arruinamos un montón de misiones porque eres una débil que siempre va a necesitar que la salven- dijo Natsu alejándose de Lucy, esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Lucy por que en el fondo ella sabía que tenían razón, todo lo que dijeron era verdad.

-Tienen razón, saben ¡TIENEN RAZON!, siempre me pregunte por que ustedes eran tan buenos conmigo a pesar de arruinar las misiones y sé que soy débil, lo admito, ¡PERO YO QUERIA MEJORAR PARA NO SER UNA CARGA PARA USTEDES! Yo a ustedes los considero mi familia, cuando pasaban cosas malas ustedes estaban hay para mi dándome su apoyo, salía adelante porque soy una maga de Fairy Tail, pero me doy cuenta de que ustedes pensaban en mi solo como una basura- dijo Lucy llorando levantándose del suelo.

Cuando termino de decir la frase vio que todos le estaban lanzando cosas, comida, sillas, etc. Y ella las recibía sin esquivarlas, pero sintió un poder mágico que ella conocía bien, el collar que llevaba encima creó un campo de energía alrededor de ella para que ya no le llegaran más cosas y la lastimaran, poco a poco frente a Lucy se empezó a materializar un niño de ocho años, de pelo negro y sus dos ojos de color rojo como la sangre que reflejaban odio.

-Zakku- susurro Lucy mientras caía en el suelo, el niño se paro frente Lucy y tomo posición de pelea.

-¿¡quién demonios es este mocoso!? ¡Vete de aquí no tenemos tiempo para tonterías!- grito Gray acercándose a Zakku para lanzarlo lejos pero al momento que lo toco un gran poder mágico salió de la mano del niño que mando volando a Gray asía la muralla del gremio.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por que se dieron cuenta de que la magia que uso era magia oscura, todos permanecieron callados por unos segundos hasta que el niño se acerco donde Lucy y la abrazo.

-_Lucy ¿estás bien? No te hicieron nada estos sujetos-_le pregunto Zakku preocupado.

-Estoy bien, ¿Cómo saliste del collar?- le pregunto Lucy con un poco de dificultad por algunas de las cosas que le lanzaron le causaron unas cuantas heridas.

-_Te lo dije, te voy a proteger pase lo que pase, no me importa sacrificarme por ti-_dijo el niño con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos_._

-Zakku, gracias- dijo la rubia abrasando al niño.

Todas las personas del gremio estaban en silencio hasta que un anciano se bajo de la barra y camino en dirección de la rubia y el niño.

-Maestro- susurro Lucy, Zakku se levanto de golpe y puso posición de pelea.

_-¿Este señor también quiere lastimar a Lucy?-_pregunto Zakku.

-Apártate mocoso esto es entre gente del gremio- dijo el anciano mientras de acercaba a la rubia que estaba en el suelo.

-Maestro ¿Por qu- no termino de decir la frase por que recibió una cachetada del anciano.

-¡Silencio! No vuelvas a llamarte una maga de Fairy Tail, eres nuestra más grande decepción- dijo el maestro mientras una luz aparecía en su mano-¡**ESTA FAMILIA NO NECESITA DEBILES, ESTAS EXPULSADA DE FAIRY TAIL**!- dijo el maestro mientras le quitaba la marca del gremio a Lucy.

Lucy no podía asimilar las palabras que escuchaba, miro su mano derecha y ya no estaba la marca del gremio que tanto amaba, ella deseaba que todo fuera un sueño pero era todo real, las personas que mas amaba la estaban abandonando, todos le empezaron a abuchear para que se largara, se escuchaban insultos horribles que a Lucy la lastimaban mas y mas de no ser por su espirito ella no hubiera sido capaz de soportar más.

-¿Qué significa todo esto maestro? ¿Qué les pasa a todos?- pregunto Loki mientras cargaba a Lucy al estilo princesa.

-L-Loki ¿Cómo estas acá?- pregunto débilmente Lucy mientras lloraba.

-Vine con mi propia magia, ¿crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo como te tratan estos sujetos. ¿¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE PASA AQUÍ!?- grito enfurecido Loki.

-Silencio Loki, si no quieres que te eche a ti también será mejor de que te lleves a esa zorra- dijo el maestro mientras se volvía a sentar en la barra.

-Pero maestro- empezó a decir Loki pero sintió que el tiraban la camisa, era Lucy.

-Vámonos Loki no quiero que te echen a ti también- dijo levantando la vista hacia su espíritu estelar.

-Está bien- dijo el espíritu del león, cuando estaban a punto de salir del gremio Loki se detuvo por Lucy.

-Adiós...Fairy Tail, mi familia- dijo Lucy mirando por última vez el gremio, Loki cargando a Lucy se dio vuelta y abandonaron el gremio con abucheos tras sus espaldas, mientras que en la parte trasera del gremio se escuchaba la risa victoriosa de la maga que causo todo esto.

_**Punto De Vista. Lucy.**_

No puede ser, todo lo que paso es un mal sueño verdad, si es un sueño, estoy segura que voy a despertar y voy a ver que Natsu y Happy se colaron en mi cama, ellos nunca me tratarían así lose porque son mi preciosa familia.

De a poco fui abriendo los ojos esperando que todo haya sido un sueño pero cuando los abrí vi la mirada preocupada de Loki, vi mi mano derecha y me fije que no tenía la marca del gremio, había sido todo real, me puse a llorar desconsoladamente y sentí que Loki me estaba abrazando.

-¿Por qué, porque paso todo esto?- le preguntaba a Loki mientras seguía llorando en su hombro.

-Lucy, lo mejor será irnos lejos de Magnolia- me dijo Loki mientras me separaba de su hombro para ver mi cara.

Yo sabía que esa era la mejor opción si me quedo aquí voy a volver a ver a todos y no quiero aunque los sigo queriendo como mi familia a pesar de cómo me trataron.

-¿Ustedes me van a acompañar? ¿Verdad?- le pregunte a Loki.

-Claro, nosotros tus espíritus siempre te apoyaremos y te seguiremos a donde vayas- me dijo con una sonrisa Loki mientras se iba al mundo espiritual, estuve durmiendo por un día y el se quedo conmigo hasta que desperté, debe estar cansado.

-_Yo también siempre te apoyare y te protegeré Lucy-_ escuche decir a Zakku desde el collar.

Ese día estuve llorando hasta que ya no pude hacerlo más, me dirigí asía el baño, me mire en el espejo y no me reconocí, tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar y estaba sucia por todas las cosas que me lanzaron, me di un baño y estuve pensando a qué lugar ir, lo bueno es que estuve juntando dinero para comprarme libros pero creo que los usare para viajar.

Al día siguiente me puse ropa cómoda y me escondí la cara con una bufanda no quería encontrarme con nadie del gremio, le explique a la casera de que ya no iba a volver y me entendió pero me dijo que si cambiaba de opinión mi habitación iba a quedar intacta, voy a extrañar a la casera, fui en dirección de la estación de trenes, compre un boleto en dirección muy lejos de Magnolia a las afueras de Fiore, el tren partió y veía por última vez a Magnolia empecé a recordar todo, cuando conocí a Natsu, cuando me uní al gremio, todas las batallas que tuvimos, todas las risas, en fin recordé todo y no pude evitar llorar y me quede dormida recordando, el viaje iba a ser largo y tuve tiempo de pensar en qué hacer en mi nueva vida lejos de mi familia.

_**-Lejos de Magnolia- (Pov. Normal)**_

El tren estaba llegando a su última estación y se veía una rubia dormir hasta que uno de los que trabajan en el tren le aviso de que tenía que bajar, la rubia bajo del tren y llamo a su espíritu estelar Plue, no quería estar sola, vago por todas las calles de la ciudad y encontró una posada a bajo precio, iba a pasar la noche en ese lugar para después dirigirse al bosque a entrenar, no quería seguir siendo un estorbo y quería demostrarle a los sujetos que la humillaron que ella no era débil.

Paso toda la noche llorando, las palabras de aquellas personas todavía resonaban en su mente, el sol salió y ella se dirigió al bosque que había a las afueras de la ciudad, camino por todo el día hasta que llego la noche y unos sujetos la emboscaron.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, que preciosidad es la que encontramos- dijo uno de los sujetos, eran en total siete.

-¿Quiere pasar una noche maravillosa con nosotros señorita?- dijo otro de los sujetos.

-Tiene un cuerpo de maravilla, pagarían bien por ella- decía otro y todos se acercaban a Lucy con intenciones malas, pero el campo de energía volvió a aparecer alejando a todos.

-Esta niña también es un mago, ¡atáquenla!- dijo un grandote que estaba en el grupo y todos empezaron a atacar a Lucy debilitando poco a poco el campo de fuerza.

-Ábrete puerta del arquero, Sagitario- dijo Lucy mientras aparecía Sagitario.

-¿Me llamaba? Moshi moshi- dijo el espíritu estelar.

-Encárgate de esos sujetos- dijo Lucy mientras sacaba su látigo, comenzaron a pelear y cada vez se iban acercando al acantilado que estaba cerca de ellos, uno de los sujetos ataco por la espalda a Sagitario haciéndolo regresar al mundo de los espíritus, Lucy estaba con muy poco poder mágico y todavía no se recuperaba de sus heridas, los sujetos tomaron provecho de eso y fueron arrinconando a Lucy por el acantilado, los sujetos se prepararon para atacarla, Lucy supo que no podría bloquearla, tenía dos opciones saltar por el acantilado o dejarse atacar por los magos y en cualquiera de los dos iba a morir.

Los magos lanzaron sus ataques pero apareció Zakku enviando lejos los ataques causando una explosión haciendo que Lucy se tropezara cayendo del acantilado pero se logro afirmar de unas ramas. Los magos estaban sorprendidos por el niño pero siguieron atacando haciendo que Zakku expulsara poder mágico lanzando a los magos lejos.

_**-Cerca del lugar- (Pov. Desconocido)**_

Este poder mágico, es él, está cerca y está en problemas nunca usa su magia a menos que esté en peligro. Corría por el bosque lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegue al acantilado y vi a Zakku peleando con otros siete sujetos, no voy a permitir que lo dañen.

-Magia oscura danza de muerte- dije haciendo señas con mis manos que acabaron con los sujetos que querían lastimar a Zakku, me acerque a él lentamente, está bien cuando todo este tiempo pensé que lo habían matado por mi culpa, no puede evitar llorar, él me vio estaba muy sorprendido de verme.

-_He- ¡HERMANO!_- grito Zakku y corrió a abrazarme llorando, cuando lo iba a abrazar mis manos atravesaron su cuerpo, el no puede ser un fantasma ¿Verdad?

_**(Punto De Vista. Normal)**_

-Zakku ¿¡Estas bien, que sucede!?- preguntaba la rubia que estaba a punto de caer por el acantilado.

-_Lucy, trata de subir_- dijo Zakku separándose de su hermano, este quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermano pequeño.

-¿Lu-cy?- pregunto a su hermano pequeño.

-_Si hermano es Lucy, te lo explico más tarde pero ayúdame a levantarla que se va a caer_- dijo desesperado Zakku.

-¡Lucy!- grito el misterioso hombre corriendo a la punta del acantilado y vio a la rubia que trataba de subir con todas sus fuerzas pero la rama en que se sujetaba poco a poco se empezó a romper haciendo que Lucy callera pero el hombre que había llegado la sujeto y la subió.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-_¡Lucy qué bueno que estés bien!-_dijo Zakku mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti- dijo Lucy dándole una tierna sonrisa.

El sujeto que había llegado se encontraba en shock no solo de ver que su hermano estaba bien sino que por quien lo acompañaba.

-¿De verdad…. Eres Lucy?- pregunto el extraño.

-Si soy Lucy, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto desconfiada Lucy.

El extraño corrió a donde estaba Lucy y la abrazo, Lucy se asusto por la acción del sujeto, era un hombre como de 17 o 18 años, vestía una túnica negra, su cabello era negro pero lo que más llamo la atención de Lucy fueron sus ojos negros como la noche, ella sentía que los ya lo avía visto y a la vez sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón.

-En verdad eres mi Lucy- le dijo mientras lloraba, Lucy sin saber porque correspondió el abrazo y también empezó a llorar.

-¿Quién eres, porque siento que te conozco?- le pregunto Lucy al extraño.

-_Lucy, es mi hermano-_ dijo Zakku mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Lucy pensé que nunca te podría volver a ver- dijo el hermano de Zakku mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo me conocen los dos?- dijo Lucy confundida.

-No te acuerdas de nosotros- dijo triste y sorprendido el de ojos negros.

-No, lo siento- dijo apartando la mirada la rubia _¿Por qué me duele verlos tristes?_Pensó- Al menos dime tu nombre- dijo Lucy levantándose.

-Soy Zeref, mi Lucy- dijo susurrando la última parte. Lucy quedo sorprendida, ella había leído sobre el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia Zeref, y también recordó que en el examen de clase S dijeron que Zeref apareció por ahí, pero ella no creía que fueran la misma persona.

-¿El…. El mago oscuro Zeref?- pregunto temblorosa Lucy.

-Si- dijo Zeref mientras la veía a los ojos, él no quería que le tuviera miedo.

-_Lucy no le tengas miedo por favor, mi hermano es una buena persona, confía en él-_dijo Zakku mientras desaparecía.

-¡Zakku!- grito Zeref.

-No te preocupes regreso al collar- dijo Lucy mientras le enseñaba el collar.

-Entiendo- dijo Zeref más tranquilo, hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que rompieron el hielo.

-¿Por qué no tienes tu marca de Fairy Tail?- dijo Zeref recordando que la vio con Natsu en la Isla Tenrou.

-Por qué- Lucy cayó al suelo recordando todo lo que le dijeron esas personas, Zeref preocupado la llevo al claro que había cerca de ahí para que se refrescara un poco y tomara algo de agua.

Lucy ya se había tranquilizado pero estaba nerviosa al estar a solas con Zeref y no sabía por qué.

-Lo que pasa es que me expulsaron del gremio- dijo triste Lucy.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto alterado Zeref, _si esas personas le hicieron daño juro que los mato, pensó._

_-_No lo sé todos estaban tan extraños, al final creo que ellos siempre pensaron que era una basura- dijo llorando.

-Cuéntame la historia por favor- dijo serio Zeref, Lucy no sabía si contársela o no pero sintió que podía confiar en él, le conto todo lo que había pasado, como la llamaron y la trataron, Zeref solo se limito a escuchar la historia de Lucy mientras que sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos, estaba enojado Muy enojado si no fuera por que estaba con Lucy partía de inmediato allá y los mataba.

-Lucy quédate conmigo, prometo que no te voy a dañar como esas personas además no me decías que querías ser mas fuerte- dijo Zeref acercándose a Lucy.

-Yo…. No se- dijo dudosa la rubia.

-Yo te puedo entrenar además que estaré a tu lado siempre, para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hace tiempo- dijo triste al recordar lo último.

-¿Qué paso hace tiempo?- pregunto curiosa Lucy.

-Nada importante pero que dices te quedas conmigo- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Está bien pero en donde vives- dijo Lucy feliz.

-Ah sobre eso…. No tengo casa- dijo susurrando para que ella no lo escuchara.

-¿Cómo que no tienes casa? En donde se supone que duermes- dijo con tono de reproche.

-Yo no logro controlar mis poderes, termino matando a todo ser vivo cerca mío por eso vivo en los bosques- dijo evitando la mirada de Lucy.

-Pero en ese caso si yo me quedo contigo también estaré en peligro- dijo Lucy.

-No, por alguna razón tú eras inmune a mis poderes- dijo Zeref.

-Hummm entonces está bien si no corro peligro pero ¿de dónde nos conocemos?- dijo pensativa.

-No te lo puedo decir, tienes que recordar por ti misma, o sino estarás en peligro- dijo serio

-Zakku me dijo lo mismo, son unos cabezas duras- dijo inflando sus cachetes.

-Lo mejor será descansar, mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento- dijo Zeref mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien- dijo resignada y siguió a Zeref entre el bosque y se recostaron cerca de un árbol, los dos estaban muy nerviosos al estar tan cerca.

Y así es como iniciaba la nueva vida de Lucy al lado del mago oscuro.


	4. Recuerdo

Ya estaba amaneciendo en el reino de Fiore y en cierto bosque se podía ver a dos magos dormir cerca de un claro, el mago se acercaba cada vez más a la rubia mientras dormía hasta que la termino abrasando y siguieron así por un rato hasta que un niño apareció en frente de ambos.

_-¡Despierten! Vamos a jugar_- dijo alegre el niño, los dos magos despertaron poco a poco mientras que el niño corría por el alrededor.

-Mmm Zakku ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lucy mientras se restregaba el ojo.

-Zakku ¿Por qué quieres jugar tan temprano?- pregunto Zeref.

-_Porque quiero que juguemos los tres pero ¿Por qué están abrazados?-_ les pregunto Zakku, cuando termino de decir la frase Lucy se dio cuenta de que Zeref la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-¿P-p-porque me estas abrazando?- pregunto roja Lucy, Zeref se separó de inmediato después de darse cuenta de que la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-L-lo siento fue un instinto- dijo Zeref rojo como un tomate.

_-Ahora que me acuerdo, antes te metías casi todos los días en la cama de Lucy ¿Verdad?-_ dijo Zakku con tono juguetón.

-Silencio…. que me va a matar si se acuerda- le susurro Zeref al niño.

-¿A qué se refiere con que te metías en mi cama Zeref?- dijo Lucy con una aura oscura.

-A-a nada Zakku solo está jugando ¿verdad hermanito?- dijo temeroso el mago oscuro mirando a su hermano.

-¿Es verdad Zakku?- pregunto Lucy al niño.

-_No, antes cuando estabas con nosotros mi hermano siempre se colaba en tu cama por la noche, creo que tenía miedo de dormir solo_- dijo alegre el niño, a Zeref casi le dan ganas de matar al niño pero se le fueron cuando vio que la rubia lo miraba con un aura muy oscura.

-Asique hacías eso- dijo molesta Lucy.

-Puedo explicarlo, la verdad es que- el mago oscuro no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que recibió una patada de la rubia, comenzó a correr para evitar los golpes pero la rubia lo perseguía mientras que usaba su látigo para tratar de alcanzarlo, Zeref puede ser el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia pero cuando Lucy se enojaba hasta a él le daba miedo en especial porque sabía que terminaría todo golpeado. Zakku veía feliz la escena mientras lloraba.

_-No has cambiado nada ¿Verdad Lucy? Y los tres podremos estar juntos de nuevo... Esta vez no voy a dejar que nos separen_- dijo decidido el niño mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Zeref corría por todo el lugar para escapar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo asía el acantilado, giro rápidamente pero Lucy no se dio cuenta y siguió corriendo hacia el acantilado cuando se dio cuenta quiso detenerse pero no pudo.

-¡Lucy cuidado!- grito Zeref, Lucy estuvo a punto de caer pero Zeref la sujeto antes de caer, la sujeto y la llevo hasta arriba.

-¿Por qué no tienes cuidado? ¡Imagina que no estuviera hay, te hubieras caído del acantilado! Para la próxima vez ten más cuidado- dijo Zeref alterado, Lucy estaba sentada en una roca escuchando apenada.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo avergonzada Lucy, mientras ella se levantaba del suelo su vista se nublo y callo inconsciente en el suelo.

_**-Pov. Lucy- **_

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- dije, estaba rodeada de oscuridad empecé a correr para poder encontrar a alguien pero por más que corriera no encontraba nada, seguí caminando hasta que empezó a salir un resplandor, corrí así a la luz y aparecí en un lugar parecido al claro del bosque pero se sentía diferente, todo se veía lleno de vida, la magia que se sentía era mayor y la luz del sol se sentía tan cálida.

Empecé a recorrer el lugar hasta que escuche unas voces, me acerque donde provenían esas voces y lo que vi me hizo quedar paralizada, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para seguir viendo pero no entiendo que es esto, lo que estaba viendo era a Zeref corriendo y la que lo iba persiguiendo era yo y Zakku estaba riéndose a montones con esa escena, Zeref y Zakku estaban vestidos de la misma forma de siempre pero yo tenía el cabello hasta la cadera y vestían un vestido blanco hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, me veía muy distinta y me gusto como me veía en ese momento, tal vez debería vestirme así de ahora en adelante.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi cama?!- grite como loca, ¿Enserio me veo así cuando me enojo?

-¡Lo siento! Ya dije que lo siento- dijo Zeref, se ve tan tierno, ¡espera! ¿Qué me pasa por que pensé eso?

-¡Lucy cuidado!- grito Zeref, sin querer me avía tropezado con una roca y caí por el claro pero Zeref me atrapo en el aire y callo conmigo, cuando salieron Zakku corrió a donde ellos y los llevó hasta una fogata.

-¿Por qué no tuviste más cuidado? Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría- dijo histérico Zeref.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo la otra yo un poco triste.

-No te desanimes que tal si vamos a la ciudad para comprar tu helado favorito- dijo Zeref tratando de animarme.

-Sí, gracias- dije alegre.

-¡Si helado! Vamos rápido- dijo Zakku tirando de los brazos a los dos.

Los tres se fueron riéndose y yo salí de mi escondite ¿Qué es esto? Siento que mi pecho duele pero también siento una calidez muy grande creo que esto es mi recuerdo, esto paso hace tiempo a esto se refería Zakku, yo ya los conocía yo estaba con ellos pero ¿Por qué no puedo recordar más? Quiero recordar todo para poder estar de nuevo con ellos como lo vi aquí. La oscuridad volvió y escuchaba como Zeref y Zakku me llamaban de a poco fui despertando y me levante Zakku me abrazo llorando.

_-¿Lucy estas bien? Que te paso ¿Por qué lloras?_- dijo separándose de mí. No me di cuenta pero estaba llorando, Zeref se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano, me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo de manera tierna mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Solo recordé algo agradable- dije feliz.

_-¿Y qué recordaste?-_me pregunto curioso Zakku.

-A los tres cuando fuimos por un helado- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Nos recordaste?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, aunque solo fue ese momento, cuando caí al claro y tú me atrapaste y me llevaste a la cuidad por un helado- dije mirando a Zeref, él se sonrojo y se dio vuelta para que no lo notara pero era tarde me reí por su reacción y lo abrase, en verdad quiero recordar todo lo que pase con ellos.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar lo que pase con ustedes?- dije triste.

-Porque sellamos tus recuerdos por tu bien- dijo serio Zeref.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero recordar, quiten ese sello- dije separándome de ellos.

-No podemos, si lo hacemos nosotros esa gente te puede encontrar y separarte de nosotros, pero tú eres la única que tiene el poder para hacerlo sin que te descubran- dijo Zeref.

-Pero- no pude seguir mi frase porque Zakku se lanzó sobre mí llorando.

_-Lucy ¡No quiero que nos separen de nuevo!_- dijo llorando.

-Tranquilo no voy a permitir que nos separen, pero aun así quiero recuperar mis recuerdos- dije acariciando el cabello de Zakku.

-Qué bueno que entiendas- dijo aliviado Zeref, cuando me levante con Zakku el desapareció, Zeref se había puesto como loco buscándolo pero le recordé que él no puede pasar mucho tiempo fuera del collar.

-¡Maldición! Volvería a matar al maldito que lo encerró en ese collar- dijo Zeref, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo eso significa una cosa esta MUY ENOJADO.

-Tranquilo, no consigues nada con querer matarlo, tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí- dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Tienes razón- dijo con voz ya más calmada y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Qué me dices si vamos por un helado a la ciudad- le dije alegre.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, recuerda que no controlo mis poderes y podría matar a toda esa gente- dijo triste.

-No te preocupes por eso porque desde que me encontraste no te han dado esos ataques o no- dije pensativa.

-Si tienes razón, siempre que estás conmigo puedo estar bien- dijo con una sonrisa, me sonroje mucho con su comentario, me di vuelta para que no me viera.

-¿Qué sucede, porque te das vuelta?- me pregunto inocente.

-P-por nada mejor vamos antes de que anochezca- dije nerviosa.

Estábamos caminando asía la ciudad cuando Zeref me tomo la mano, me puse nerviosa por unos momentos pero no me separe de él, me sentía feliz al estar con Zeref y él también se veía feliz, fuimos a la heladería por los helados, yo pedí uno de fresas y Zeref uno de chocolate, nos fuimos hasta un parque para ver el atardecer pero Zeref se tropezó con un niño y le voto su helado, el niño lloraba y Zeref trataba de calmarlo pero se notaba que no sabía qué hacer asique le di mi helado al niño y se alegró después se fue sin antes despedirse de nosotros, Zeref en verdad estaba apenado pero yo me reía por su actitud.

Cuando regresamos al bosque ya era de noche nos fuimos a dormir pero yo no podía pegar un ojo hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba, me di la vuelta y vi que Zeref se metió denuedo en mi cama, le iba a gritar pero…

-Lucy… no te separes de nosotros- dijo dormido, era tan tierno que al final lo deje donde estaba, hacia frio esa noche asique lo abrace para calentarme, era muy cálido, en verdad es muy buena persona a pesar de su pasado o lo que diga la gente de él, me quede pensando unos minutos pero después caí en los brazos de Morfeo, esa noche dormí mejor que nunca.


End file.
